muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sesame Street Podcast
since 2010 It looks like this page hasn't been updated since 2010. Here's the list from iTunes of the episodes since then if someone wants to add them. —Scott (message me) 07:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) * Have a letter "J" Jubilee! : Together with your child, look around the house for things that begin with the letter J. You may find jelly in the cupboard, a jar on the counter or juice in the refrigerator. When you find something that begins with the letter J, you can jump for joy! : 6/4/12 * Friend with Murray : Word On The Street: Friend with Murray : 5/30/12 * Persistent with David Beckham : Word On The Street: Persistent with David Beckam : 5/25/12 * Create your own "I" book! : Gather blank pieces of paper and staple them together. Encourage your child to write an uppercase "I" and a lowercase "i" on the cover. Then, add a picture of something that begins with the letter "I" to each page. If your child needs help thinking of "I" : 5/22/12 * Hunt for the letter "H!" : The next time you are at the grocery store with your child, search for foods that begin with the letter H. Together, look for honey, hummus and honeydew melon! Take time to point out the letter H on the label for each item and talk about the sound it make : 5/15/12 * The Great Letter "G!" : Word On The Street: Everything about the letter "G!" : 5/8/12 * Fun with the letter "F!" : Word On The Street: Everything about the letter "F!" : 5/1/12 * Everything about the letter "E!" : Word On The Street: Everything about the letter "E!" : 4/24/12 * Delight in the letter "D!" : Word On The Street: Delight in the letter "D!" : 4/17/12 * Celebrate the letter "C!" : Word On The Street: Celebrate the letter "C!" : 4/10/12 * All about the letter "B!" : Word On The Street: All about the letter "B!" : 4/3/12 * Celebrate the letter "A!" : Word On The Street: Celebrate the letter "A!" : 3/26/12 * Stupendous with Gustavo Dudamel : Singing penguins? Now that’s stupendous! Conductor Gustavo Dudamel guest stars. : 3/20/12 * Magnify with Rico Rodriguez : Rico Rodriguez and Elmo hit it big with the word magnify. : 3/13/12 * Conflict with Robin Williams : Robin Williams has a conflict with a two-headed friend. : 3/6/12 * Prickly with Joel McHale : Joel McHale describes the word "prickly". : 2/28/12 * Senses with Maria Menounos : Maria Menounos and Oscar describe the word "senses". : 2/21/12 * Deciduous with Ken Jeong : Ken Jeong and Elmo describe the word "deciduous". : 2/14/12 * Soggy with John Krasinski : John Krasinski and Murray describe the word "soggy". : 2/7/12 * Stubborn with Nicole Kidman : Nicole Kidman and Oscar describe the word "stubborn". : 1/31/12 * Measure with Drew Brees : Drew Brees and Elmo describe the word "measure". : 1/17/12 * Amphibian with Conan O'Brien : Conan O'Brien and Abby describe the word "amphibian". : 1/17/12 * Balance with Emma Stone : Emma Stone and Abby describe the word "balance". : 1/10/12 * Ingredient with Amy Adams : Amy Adams and Elmo describe the word "ingredient".. : 1/3/12 * Compare with Amar'e Stoudemire and Carmelo Anthony : Amar'e Stoudemire and Carmelo Anthony describe the word "compare" with Grover. : 12/20/11 * Sibling with Jimmy Kimmel : Jimmy Kimmel and Abby describe the word "sibling". : 12/20/11 * Fascinating with Michelle Monaghan : Michelle Monaghan and Abby describe the word "fascinating." : 12/13/11 * Embarrassed with Seth Rogen : Seth Rogen and Elmo describe the word "embarrassed." : 12/6/11 * Empathy with Mark Ruffalo : Mark Ruffalo helps Murray learn all about the word "empathy." : 11/29/11 * Include with Mila Kunis : Mila Kunis helps Murray and Elmo learn all about the word "include." : 11/22/11 * Exchange with Naomi Watts and Liev Schreiber : Naomi Watts and Liev Schreiber help Murray and Elmo learn all about the word "exchange." : 11/15/11 * Fragile with Jesse Tyler Ferguson : Jesse Tyler Ferguson helps Murray and Elmo learn all about the word "fragile." : 11/8/11 * Baile with sofia vergara : Sofia vergara helps Murray and Elmo learn all about the word "baile." : 11/1/11 * Transform with Johnny Galecki : Johnny Galecki helps Murray and Abby learn all about the word "transform." : 10/25/11 * Observe with Jerry O'Connell : Jerry O'Connell helps Murray learn all about the word "observe." : 10/18/11 * Liquid with George Lopez : George Lopez helps Elmo and Abby learn all about the word "liquid." : 10/11/11 * 7Experiment with Craig Ferguson : Create your own experiment at home! First come up with a question such as, "Will this lemon sink or float in a container of water?" Then, make a hypothesis or guess about what you think will happen. Do the experiment and see if the result is similar or di : 10/4/11 * Engineer with James Marsden : Build a boat! With your child, design and build a boat that will make a rock float in the bathtub. First, gather a few sheets of aluminum foil and pencils. Then, on paper, design the boat you want to build. Finally, using your blueprint as a guide, engine : 9/27/11 * The Number 19! : Connect the dots! Encourage your child to draw 19 large dots on a piece of paper and count them out loud as she creates them. Together, number the dots 1-19. Then, connect the dots in numerical order to create art. Do the activity again and place the dots : 9/20/11 * The Number 18! : Count to 18! Play a game where you and your child try to find 18 of something. At the grocery store count 18 apples. Or count eighteen crayons. Then, point out that eighteen is always eighteen! Split the objects into two groups, such eight and ten or nine : 9/13/11 * The Number 17! : Make art! Have your child draw a picture that has 17 of the same item such as a tree with 17 apples, a pond with 17 fish, or card with 17 hearts. Once the picture is complete, count the items and write the number on the top of the page. : 9/6/11 * The Number 16! : Start your day right! With your child, choose a simple movement such as jumping, clapping, or twisting from side to side and then count out loud as you do the move 16 times. Do the move 16 times every morning to get you up and active at the start of each : 8/30/11 * The Number 15! : Count by 5s! Draw three starfish on a page then count the five points on each star fish. How many points are there all together? Make three handprints and count how many fingers all together. Create three flowers with five petals each and then count ho : 8/23/11 * The Number 14! : Make a collage! With your child, pick a category like food, animals, or people and flip through a magazine to find fourteen different pictures of things from that category. Then, cut them out and paste them on to a piece of paper or cardboard. Count the i : 8/16/11 * The Number 13! : Find the number 13! Walk around your neighborhood and look for the number on street signs, buildings, and magazines. How many times can you spot 13? : 8/9/11 * The Number 12! : Search for dozens! The next time youre at the grocery store, help your child find twelve of something, such as twelve apples or zucchinis. Count to twelve as you point to each one. Then explain that twelve also means a dozen. Look for a dozen eggs or : 8/2/11 * The Number 11! : Get active! With your child, learn about the number eleven through exercise. Do ten jumping jacks, counting each one aloud, and then do one more for eleven all together. Do ten sit-ups and then one more to make eleven. What other exercises can you do elev : 7/26/11 * The Number 10! : Count your fingers and toes! Trace your childs hands on a piece of paper and together and count the number of fingers on the page. Then, decorate the page with the number ten in different colors. Once complete, have your child trace your fingers or tra : 7/19/11 * The Number 9! : Dine with the number 9! With your child, create a meal where there is exactly nine of something on the plate. There could be nine spaghetti stands, nine carrot sticks, or chicken cut up into nine pieces. Count the food before your eat it, and then count d : 7/12/11 * The Great Number 8! : The great number eight! Go on a nature scavenger hunt and collect sets of eight with your child. Can you find eight small sticks? Eight fallen leaves? Eight pebbles? When you get home, help your child glue what he found onto pieces of construction paper a : 7/5/11 * The Number 7! : Make a rainbow! There are seven colors you can see in a rainbow red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Together with your child, draw a rainbow counting each color as you go! What else can you draw with seven colors? : 6/28/11 * The Number 6! : Pick six! You and your child can take turns naming items around your home and then working together to try and find six of each one. Can you find six crayons? Six books? Six toys? Six carrot sticks? What else can you find six of? : 6/21/11 * The Number 5! : Count your fingers and toes! As a fun art project, you and your child can dip your hands and feet in finger paint and make hand and foot prints on paper or cardboard. Once the paint is dry, count the number of fingers on each hand and the number of toes o : 6/14/11 * Explore the number 4! : Explore the number four! There are lots of things that are in groups of four. Spend a day with your child looking for them such as four wheels on a car, four chairs around a table, or four legs on an animal. What else can you find? : 6/7/11 * Do You See the Number 3? : Do you see the number 3? If you look carefully, youre bound to see the number three all around you! Walk around your neighborhood with your child looking for the number three on signs, license plates, buildings, and storefronts. When you spot the numbe : 5/31/11 * All About 2! : How many "twos" are on you? Look in the mirror with your child and find different body parts you have two of. Count one, two eyes, knees, and ears! What other body parts can you count two of? When youre done, count one, two friends in the mirror! : 5/24/11 * The One and Only! : The last one! Play a game where you and your child have to remember to say one when there is only one of something left. If youre eating carrot sticks, say one when there is only one left on your plate. If youre cleaning up toys, say : 5/17/11 * Countdown to Zero! : Countdown to Zero! Practice counting backwards all the way to zero. Put five pieces of a healthy snack on a plate and have your child count down after each one is eaten. The next time you and your child are cleaning up toys, count down as you put them all : 5/10/11 * Have a zany Z day! : Have a zany Z day! Walk around your home in a zigzag. Tell a story about someone named Zelda or Zeke. Eat zucchini or ziti for dinner. Pretend to be a zoo keeper or a zebra. Wear as many things with zippers as you can find. How many things can you do that : 5/3/11 * Find the letter Y! : Find the letter Y! The letter Y is at the beginning and end of many words that you see every day. With your child, see how many times you can spot the letter Y in your neighborhood. Is there a yard sale sign? A building with the word library on it? Talk a : 4/26/11 * X marks the spot! : X marks the spot! Go on a letter x scavenger hunt. Make a list of things around your house or in your neighborhood that include the letter x in their name such as a cereal box, sandbox, the number six, a taxi, or an exit sign. Each time your child finds s : 4/19/11 * The Wonderful Letter "W" : Go on a W walk! As you walk through your neighborhood talk with your child about the sound W makes. Look for things that begin with the letter W such as wheels on a car, wings on a bird or an airplane, water, windows, or watermelon. When you get back home : 4/12/11 * All About "V" : Make a letter "V" book! With your child, think of some things that begin with the letter V such as a violin, vest, vegetable, and volcano. Together draw pictures of each thing on separate pieces of paper and help her write each word underneath. When you'r : 4/5/11 * All About "U" : How many ways can you make the letter U? First, encourage your child to draw the letter U and talk about it's shape, the sound it makes and words that begin with the letter. Then, look for objects around the house that you can shape into a U. Try a jump : 3/29/11 * Transportation with Zoe Saldana : Pretend! Play a game where you and your child act like different types of transportation and guess what the other person is pretending to be. Put your arms out to the side and fly like an airplane. Hold a pretend steering wheel and zoom around the house. : 3/22/11 * Dozen with Rachel Griffiths : Dozen Day! Spend a day with your child finding groups of twelve things. Look for a dozen eggs in an egg carton or a dozen roses in a vase. Then see what ways you can make a dozen, such as counting twelve colored crayons or eating a dozen string beans wit : 3/15/11 * Volunteer with Usher : Be a volunteer! Encouraging your child to become a volunteer, someone who helps without wanting anything back, is a great way to teach her about helping and sharing. Together, think of some ways that you and your child can volunteer in your community such : 3/8/11 * Celebration with LaDainian Tomlinson : Celebrate good times! Pick a milestone or special occasion, such as your child using the potty all by himself or graduating from preschool. Plan a celebration with homemade decorations and healthy snacks and celebrate his accomplishments with family and : 3/1/11 * Gem with Anna Faris : Make shapes! Gems, special stones that have been cut and smoothed, can come in all different shapes and sizes. Cut out shapes such as circles, ovals, triangles, squares, and octagons from different colored pieces of construction paper and make your own p : 2/22/11 * Reporter with Samantha Harris : Observe and report! Read a short book to your child and ask him to pay very close attention to the events in the story. Once the book is over, pretend that you and your child are reporters and talk about all of the things that happened in the story you : 2/15/11 * Healthy with Ellen Pompeo : Encouraging healthy choices in your family's everyday routines and activities is a great way to establish healthy habits that can last a lifetime. With your child, create a healthy habits poster that lists all of the healthy things you should do each day : 2/8/11 * Identical with Sherri Shepherd : Go on an "identical" scavenger hunt around your home to find as many things that look exactly the same. Search for identical things like placemats, pens or socks. How many identical things can you find together? : 2/1/11 * Crunchy with Adam Sandler : When something is crunchy, it makes a cracking sound. Spend a day with you child counting things that sound crunchy. Listen to the sound you make when you take a bite out of a carrot stick or when you step on some dried leafs and twigs. How many crunchy s : 1/24/11 * Galoshes with Jennifer Garner : Galoshes, waterproof boots that you wear in the rain, come in may colors. The next time you and your child are outside on a rainy day, play "I Spy" together. When you see someone wearing red rain boots say "I spy red galoshes!" How many colors and pattern : 1/18/11 * Recipe with Alton Brown : Cook together! Look through a simple recipe book and choose a healthy snack or meal that you want to make together. Talk about how a recipe is a list of steps for when you're making a meal. Together, make a list of all the ingredients you need to buy at : 1/12/11 * Incognito with Terrence Howard : Go Incognito! Together, disguise yourselves as animals by making masks out of construction paper and acting like that animal. What other ways could you change the way you look to make it hard to tell who you are? : 1/4/11 * Arachnid with Jim Parsons : Arachnid Art! Arachnids, bugs with eight legs, can be fun to create and a great way to practice counting! Together, use art supplies such as construction paper, pipe cleaners and toilet paper rolls to create spiders, scorpions, mites and ticks. Count the : 12/27/10 * Accessory with Rebecca Romijn : Dress Up! Create capes out of towels and pretend to be super heroes. Find a tiara or make one out of construction paper and pretend to be princesses. Create wands and pretend to cast spells. Including accessories to add to your outfits at play-time can ma : 12/20/10 * Hexagon with Ty Burrell : Create shapes! It's fun to make shapes out of everyday objects. Start with three popsicle sticks and, with your child. create a triangle. Count the sides and angles and talk about what makes this a triangle. Add another popsicle stick and count the sides : 12/13/10 * Allergic with Taye Diggs and Idina Menzel : Talk to your child about the word allergic and things that someone could be allergic to, such as dogs, peanuts or flowers, and what happens when they have a reaction to those things. If your child has allergies, together make an allergy journal. Include : 12/6/10 * Float with Natalie Morales : Bath-time is a great opportunity to explore science! Select some items with your child to bring to the tub and ask, "What do you think will sink or float?". Drop them in the water and talk about what happens. Some good things to test could be a ball, a ba : 11/29/10 * Binoculars with Julie Bowen : Take your child on a nature exploration with a pair of binoculars to use as your explorer's tool. Find things that are far away, such as plants and birds, and together, describe what you see. Then use the binoculars to get a closer look and talk about w : 11/22/10 * Pasta with Kara Dioguardi : The pasta aisle at the grocery store is a great place to explore shapes and sizes. You and your child can talk about pasta names and investigate the differences between types ' rigatoni and penne are shaped like tubes, but rigatoni has ridges and penne i : 11/15/10 * Investigate with Colin Farrell : Go on a nature investigation! Take a walk outside with your child and come up with a 'what', 'where', or 'how many' question such as 'what types of flowers can we find in the garden' or 'how many steps does it take to get from the door to the mailbox?' M : 11/8/10 * Activate with Chris O'Donnell : Take your child on an activation exploration around your house! Look for things that you can turn on such as the TV, radio, and computer. Discuss what things are safe for your child to turn on and activate them together! : 11/1/10 * Appetite with Reggie Bush : Go grocery shopping with your child and as you go through the aisles discuss which vegetables you would like to include to make dinner. Select some healthy ingredients that you both have an appetite for, add them to your cart, and use them to create a me : 10/25/10 * Make today all about the letter K! : Throughout your daily routine, help your child look for things that begin with the letter K. Remind her that the letter K makes the sound "kuh." Then, encourage her to search for items such as keys, a picture of a kangaroo, or a kite. At home, you might e : Podcast episode guides? Are episode guide style pages for individual episodes of the podcast allowed? Essentially I'd set them up exactly as if they were an episode of Sesame Street. (I'm going to be looking through the back episodes anyway, to find a sketch they included with Prairie Dawn and Elmo, which I can't find referenced on Muppet Wiki or archived on the Sesame Street Video Player.) -- Zanimum 20:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It sounds a bit much to create a page for each podcast (especially since, unlike the episodes, they're all easily available), but if you wanted to flesh out the entries on this page, not with images and such but just listing segments, that would make sense and be a help to users. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Updating role? I updated the list a few weeks back and I've been updating it weekly ever since, Is everybody ok with me taking this role? Natonstan 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely! You can update anything you like. -- Danny (talk) 19:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC)